


Feels Like Home

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Timmy moves to a new apartment, he and Armie christen his new space with...smut, really. Just smut.Happy birthday to lfg1986 who tirelessly works to keep this fandom fun and friendly and deserves all the birthday smuff!





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lfg1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/gifts).

Armie isn't even fully dry from the shower when he climbs into bed, but he's pretty sure Timmy won't mind. Just to be safe, he leaves his towel wrapped around his waist, but that lasts a matter of seconds once Timmy rolls over half-awake, hands scrabbling for skin. When he finds the soft terrycloth at his fingertips he whimpers and tugs helplessly at it. A warm chuckle bubbles out of Armie's chest as he discards the towel on the floor next to another half-damp one that Timmy was wearing until just a few minutes ago. 

Once they're pressed together, two long columns of warm skin, Timmy nestles his head under Armie's chin, long arm thrown over Armie's waist. Armie expects Timmy's telltale low, whistling snore to begin within moments and is surprised when instead Timmy pulls him closer, insistently, cock swelling against Armie's leg. 

"Timmy, we've been on our feet all day. Moving boxes is heavy work. Aren't you tired?" 

"I mean…" In the darkness Armie hears Timmy smile. "Sure, only four people know where my new apartment is yet and my family were all busy today. But I'm not gonna lie, having you all to myself at the end of the day is part of why I asked you to fly here and help me move." Timmy's dick traces a wet line of precome along Armie's thigh. Goosebumps rise on his neck. 

" Oh yeah? I left a film set and booked a red-eye tomorrow just for this?" Armie pinches Timmy's thigh playfully but firmly. Timmy whines deep in his throat and exhales a shuddering breath against Armie's collarbone. "Maybe I'd better make it worth our while." 

"Mmhmm," Timmy pleads, and Armie isn't even sure if it's a question but he decides to answer anyway. He slides down Timmy's torso until his nose is tickled by the fine hair below Timmy's navel. Armie flicks his tongue out, runs it along the line of hair until Timmy's stiff cock bumps against his chin. He takes Timmy briefly into his mouth, long enough to run his tongue along the underside and pull off with a wet pop. Timmy moans, short and low, before his breath catches in his throat. 

When Armie keeps going, slides his tongue quickly between Timmy's balls, mouthing each of them in turn before going still lower, Timmy goes utterly still. When Armie's tongue finds his entrance and circles the furled muscle, the breath Timmy was holding rushes out of him in a long, keening sigh. He fists one hand in Armie's hair, the other pawing helplessly at the sheets. "Fuck, God, yes," Timmy pants, canting his hips upward to give Armie easier access. Armie points his tongue, curls the sides inward, and he feels Timmy breathe deeply above him, The slight exhale is enough to allow Armie's tongue full access, to allow him to taste the soft musky flavor that is unmistakably Timmy. 

He circles his tongue gently, feeling the slight give of the ring of muscle as Timmy grows more and more relaxed. Above him, Timmy's whimpers turn to sighs and his fist grows tighter in Armie's hair until suddenly he goes totally silent and his feet grind helplessly against the sheets. Armie knows this means Timmy is close, but just to make sure, he circles his tongue once more inside Timmy, pulls out with a brief mineral tang from the soap they'd just used to wash up, and replaces his tongue with his finger to continue working Timmy's rim while his other hand encircles Timmy's pulsing cock. 

"Fuckkkk," Timmy sighs under his breath, so softly Armie barely hears it. Timmy's hands release Armie's hair to make fists in the sheet beside him. He bucks up into Armie's hand so hard it almost makes Armie lose his grip. Timmy's dick is slick with precome and Armie releases it briefly to take Timmy fully into his mouth, feeling the head of Timmy's dick bump against his throat. He almost moans at its firm softness before pulling off so the heft of Timmy's cock lands in his waiting hand. Armie twists his hand softly as he pumps Timmy to completion, swiping his thumb through the precome gathering at the head to make Timmy's dick even wetter until every stroke makes a wet, needy sound. Finally Armie focuses entirely on the head, fist flying back and forth and brushing the ridge on the underside until Timmy stiffens beneath him, breathing out yes before his cock pulses in Armie's hand and his release coats Armie's fingers. 

Armie strokes Timmy's hip with his other hand while Timmy rides the wave of pleasure, and when Timmy resurfaces on the other side he grabs Armie's hand and sucks the cum-covered fingers into his mouth. Armie feels his own cock throb insistently between his legs, and from the knowing way Timmy swirls his tongue around Armie's fingers he's noticed it also. Timmy surges up from the pillows to claim Armie's mouth in a kiss, pulling away to chuckle darkly, "see what you do to me?" before pressing their lips together again so that Armie tastes Timmy's cum on his tongue. 

Timmy's hand slips between Armie's legs and he squeezes the base of Armie's cock just enough to make Armie moan into their kiss. "Now, let me," Timmy murmurs, grasping Armie's shoulders and pushing him gently down onto the mattress before taking Armie into his mouth. 

At the feel of Timmy's hot tongue against the head of his dick, Armie closes his eyes and stretches his hands back to grasp the bars of Timmy's hastily-assembled headboard. Armie feels Timmy's lips stretch to fit his cock, feels the head brush against the roof of Timmy's mouth and nearly comes on the spot. "Close," he has time to pant out, and how unfair is it that Armie can feel Timmy's answering smile against his balls? Timmy pulls back, running his tongue up the underside of Armie's dick until only the head is still in the soft heat of his mouth, and grasps the base of Armie's cock in his slim fingers. It only takes a few firm pumps of Timmy's hand before Armie's coming into his mouth, the stress of a long day and the pent-up energy of pleasuring Timmy spilling into Timmy's mouth along with the groan of relief that escapes Armie's lips. 

"My turn," Armie whispers when the aftershocks of his orgasm have worn off, and he props himself on his elbows to kiss Timmy fully, deeply, tasting himself on Timmy's tongue. He feels another mischievous smile from Timmy against his mouth and pinches Timmy's hip playfully but firmly.

Timmy breaks their kiss to chuckle outright before planting a kiss on Armie's forehead. "Hey, I'm starving, are you? We moved furniture all day and…did we even eat?" 

Armie chuckles dryly; usually he's the one hyper-aware that they haven't eaten. Between his excitement that Timmy had finally moved somewhere that gave them some privacy, and the exertion of hauling Timmy's thrift-store furniture up three flights of stairs, Armie had totally forgotten food for perhaps the fifth time in his life. "No, babe, you're right. We should eat." 

"I'll make something!" Timmy's on his feet in a second, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading for the door. 

"Timmy, seriously? We couldn't even shower today until we dug those towels out of a box. A box which, incidentally, was labeled TEXTBOOKS. Do I really have to wait for you to find plates and and pans before I can eat?" 

A blush colors Timmy's cheeks from the neck forward. His stomach growls audibly. "Fine..we'll order delivery, yeah? What do you want, pizza?" Timmy grabs his phone and sits on the edge of the bed, one hand idly twirling a lock of Armie's hair. 

Armie wraps his arm around Timmy's waist and looks at the boxes in the room. Boxes that will soon make this space Timmy's again. And now he's a part of that, a part of what makes Timmy feel like he's home. Even eating delivery food in bed can't change that feeling of belonging. He pinches Timmy again, playfully, to stop the warmth welling up in his chest from overflowing. 

"Yeah, Timmy, that's great. Pizza is fine." 

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamofhorses42 on Tumblr.


End file.
